


Meet me halfway

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Traveling, and short distance relationship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: "Do you got plans tonight?I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I-I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight'Cause I can't get you off my mind"





	Meet me halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Much inspired by Shawn Mendes' "Lost in Japan" and also what will hopefully help me overcome my writer's block.

“I missed you” Minhyuk whispers, traces Hyungwon’s sternum and plants a soft kiss at the junction of his collarbone. “I missed you so much.”

“We met less than a month ago” Hyungwon giggles, a muffled little sound, his eyes laced with sleepiness.

“That’s too long ago.” Minhyuk wants Hyungwon to understand. He also wants to somehow sate his heart that wants more and more from their relationship. From whatever they can call what they have going on.

There is little light coming from outside, but if he tries hard enough he can see the snow hitting the window, hear the air bending the trees. All he focuses on is Hyungwon’s evening out breathing instead.

They are both messy sleepers, snore and pull the covers and kick in their sleep. Minhyuk loves it, he loves cradling Hyungwon’s lean body into his arms, he loves waking up to find him in a small cave made out of covers.

Hyungwon has promised him he’ll have some time to spend together the next day, walk around the city, buy chocolates, expensive clothes and souvenirs. Maybe end up huddled in a small café somewhere at the old city, drinking hot coffee and exchanging stories.

Minhyuk didn’t thought he would like Geneva, even more when visiting in the middle of winter when there is barely any sun and everything is buried in snow and frost. He started loving it when Hyungwon called, just a few hours ago. He told Minhyuk he’s at South France for business and he can come to spend some time together before he has to go to his next stop, Germany, while Minhyuk had to spend four more days in Switzerland.

They met in front of Minhyuk’s hotel, Hyungwon wrapped in layers of clothes with only his eyes visible. He was all alone, none of his co-workers or managers behind him. He traveled for hours in a bus only to spend half a day with Minhyuk.

Minhyuk had tackled Hyungwon in the snow before he dragged him inside to warm him up.

They had a candlelit dinner in the traditional hotel restaurant, a big fireplace in the middle and Hyungwon’s puffy cheeks turning a healthy vibrant pink. Minhyuk doesn’t know how he managed to hold himself back from cupping Hyungwon’s face and kissing him then and there. Maybe it was because his own coworkers were all around the hotel, getting ready for the next day’s conference.

“I’m supposed to be revising the contract” he laughed later, Hyungwon spread under him and smiling widely.

“I’m supposed to be preparing a presentation for our customers” Hyungwon had responded pulling Minhyuk down for one more kiss.

“Guess we are just not that good at our jobs.” Minhyuk pushed a straw strand of hair away from Hyungwon’s eyes.

“And what is it that you’re good at?” Hyungwon smirked, hips slowly rolling and warmth polling low into Minhyuk’s belly.

“Loving you” Minhyuk answered, because it was his first thought and even though they never told each other anything bold, they knew they were falling.

Minhyuk felt it every time they talked on the phone and video chatted from hotels all around the globe. He saw it in Hyungwon’s eyes every time they met. It was love. It was also a yearning for home. Giving a sense of it to Hyungwon and receiving the same feeling from him.

Hyungwon was the first to wake up the next morning, despite being barely functional before his second coffee. He ordered breakfast to their hotel room and woke Minhyuk up with little kisses and caresses all around his naked body.

Minhyuk had kissed him tasting filter coffee and marmalade off of his mouth, slowly waking up himself but still buried in a pile of covers, white and fluffy.

“Will we go to town?” He asked in a voice so small and scared, waiting for Hyungwon’s work phone to start buzzing every second. It had happened too many times, to the both of them.

“Of course we will.” Hyungwon said in his gravely voice, pressing his palms on Minhyuk’s cheeks to squeeze and kissing his forehead like he had guessed his thoughts. “I’m all yours for a little longer.”

 

 

“Are you gonna be back in Seoul soon?” Minhyuk was lying on his bed, on his stomach and it fell so empty and big, even filled with more pillows than he would ever use.

“Not sure, we still need at least one more week to set the deal here, it’s a difficult one.” Hyungwon said from Minhyuk’s laptop screen. He seemed sleepy, but then again, he was always sleepy.

Minhyuk asked for more info about the deal Hyungwon and his company were working on. He wasn’t a bit interested, just wanted to keep Hyungwon a little more, hear his voice and feel like his house wasn’t as empty for once.

They had met at Seoul only one time, when Hyungwon’s company hosted a party and Minhyuk was invited as a representative of his own company. Both a little bored they started talking, shared a couple beers and exchanged numbers before Minhyuk had to go because he had to work the next day.

After that they started texting first, calling later from different parts of the globe, always getting ready for a dull business meeting or dinner with middle aged C.E.Os. that thought their stories were interesting and amusing. Thankfully the food was usually good.

In the span of a year and a half they started finding themselves ending up at the same cities, sometimes at the same bed. Minhyuk doesn’t remember exactly how it first started, but he recalls Hyungwon kissing him on a balcony in Taiwan, overseeing a private beach. Later the same month Minhyuk had pushed Hyungwon on a suite’s king sized bed and left marks on every piece of skin his expensive suit covered. That must have been in Thailand, Minhyuk recalls it was humid and rainy and Hyungwon had to leave too early the next day.

It became some sort of game, finding each other, meeting for some hours, a couple of days if they were lucky and trying to settle on the type of their relationship.

“You aren’t sleeping with anybody else, are you?” Hyungwon had asked once, basked in the golden afternoon light, somewhere in Portugal.

“I haven’t slept with anyone else ever since I first did with you. If that’s what you’re asking.” Minhyuk had answered. He wanted Hyungwon all for him and he was all Hyungwon’s too.

“Good.” Hyungwon had gave him an eye smile that didn’t tell much, but it was enough.

Now Hyungwon was at Canada for some job that was taking too long and Minhyuk was stuck in Korea, missing him.

He wanted to kiss and be kissed, too used to the sweet words Hyungwon whispered into his ear with Minhyuk buried deep into him. He craved human contact and he was hesitant to admit he wanted it from a certain human as well.

“Hope you finish with all that soon.” He said, Hyungwon falling asleep at the other side of the screen. Minhyuk stayed there watching him for a while, the connection a shitty one, but the best and most he could have of Hyungwon.

 

 

“It looks fun” Hyungwon had said, watching a dozen of kids playing football at a dirty street in Brazil.

“It sure does” Minhyuk agreed, a bit full after their lunch at the center of the town, at one of the most expensive restaurants. Between working long hours and living in luxury he had forgotten the small joys in life. “Wanna go play?”

Hyungwon laughed, but Minhyuk walked up to the kids. He didn’t speak even a bit of Portuguese but the boys understood and soon Minhyuk’s Armani blazer was forgotten on a bench and his sleeves carelessly rolled up, shoes getting muddy.

Hyungwon was gone for a while, Minhyuk too engrossed in the game and the little kids stealing the ball from him. It’s been a long time since he last did that. He was once dressed in handed down clothes too, played with cheap and almost deflated footballs at the streets of his hometown with the other kids.

Hyungwon was back again, a plastic bag in his hands from a grocery store. Minhyuk didn’t question it because Hyungwon then joined the game too, maybe ripped his pants a bit while at it. It was rejuvenating, getting breathless and laughing just from running around with a bunch of kids. It reminded Minhyuk some of the things he had hid deep down in his mind, plans for setting back in his hometown, taking over the small family business. It was never really his intention to make it big, but once he started he couldn’t stop.

“I think, that’s enough.” Hyungwon sat on the bench, chest heaving and a big grin on his face. The kids laughed at them, they probably seemed too old and out of place for this. Minhyuk dusted off his pants but decided they were beyond saving. It was the only suit he had with him for the day and he would have to ask Hyungwon for a pair of sweats or something. What a shame. Hyungwon would also never get his clothes back.

Hyungwon took the bag and shook it, getting everyone’s attention with a little broken Portuguese and English. It was full of sweets, little chocolates and lollipops and candy and suddenly they were surrounded by toothy smiles and “thank you sir”s.

“Did you just buy everything sweet you found?” Minhyuk mocked him later when they were walking to the hotel. Hyungwon’s hotel, because Minhyuk was supposed to be at Ecuador. Oh well.

“What can I say, the kids deserved at least as much, right?” Hyungwon pressed the elevator button to the ninth floor, “and moreover”, he leaned into Minhyuk, “I find sweet things irresistible” and they kissed and kissed some more until the door opened with a ding to some shocked businessmen watching them.

They were supposed to be making numbers for their companies at their trips, but sometimes all they did was making love to each other.

 

 

Minhyuk’s phone buzzes on his bedside table and his first feeling is irritation but then he realizes it’s someone calling his personal number, the popular pop song filling the room. Hyungwon’s picture is on the screen, one Minhyuk snapped at Norway some months ago.

“Hey” he picks up, hears Hyungwon’s breathing from the other side.

“Do you got plans tonight?” Hyungwon asks. He has been back in Seoul the past two days, resting between trips and meeting with important people at the headquarters of his company.

“Had business lunch. We got the night to ourselves but I’m just gonna crush here and watch a movie or something.” He has been to Japan too many times already.

“I’m only a couple hundred miles from Japan and I…” Hyungwon stops. He giggles but he sounds anxious. “I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight.”

“You…what?” Minhyuk is surprised. It’s been long since they last saw each other but he didn’t expect…this. Hyungwon was always more reserved in the ways he showed affection.

“I can’t get you out of my mind Minhyuk, please let me-“

“Hyungwon, baby” Minhyuk is gripping the phone like it’s Hyungwon himself, “get your ass to the airport, I’ll be waiting.”

He hangs up the phone and later receives a message, a selfie of Hyungwon heading to passport check at Narita airport. He sends back the hotel address and a small note, “I’ll be at the hot springs.”

 

When Hyungwon arrives it’s already early morning. He’s sweating in his plain black tee shirt and his gray shorts, appearing at the entrance of the hot springs with the small bag he uses whenever and wherever he’s traveling. He looks lost until he spots Minhyuk, water up to his waist and a folded tower on his head.

“Join me?” Minhyuk mouths playfully and Hyungwon leaves everything right there to undress and dip into the hot water.

“I’m glad you didn’t fall asleep on me” Hyungwon says, sitting too close but Minhyuk doesn’t mind. His coworkers have caught up on something weird happening but they are also all his employees and it’s not like anyone is awake at this hour, they are completely alone.

“Like I would ever fall asleep when I could spend the night with you instead.” Minhyuk wants to pet Hyungwon’s hair, damp and sticking on his forehead and creating small waves at the back of his nape.

“Do you plan of staying here for long?” Hyungwon doesn’t manage to hold back, softly placing his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Maybe it’s time to go to my room and get some rest.” Minhyuk pushes him away, only to get out of the hot spring and he can’t help but laugh in the way Hyungwon doesn’t look at his naked body and gets all embarrassed when Minhyuk looks at him while he’s dressing up, like they haven’t seen each other naked before.

They do anything but rest back on the hotel room.

Minhyuk doesn’t even bother to turn the lights on when they enter the suite, undressing Hyungwon and then himself, throwing the clothes around and stumbling back to the bed, pulling Hyungwon down with him.

The room is beautiful, spacious, just right for Hyungwon’s breathy sounds to bounce on the walls, for Minhyuk’s soft moans to fill all the space around them.

Hyungwon doesn’t let him breathe, pulling him down for more kisses, more touching, more. He’s impatient but Minhyuk is taking his time, he knows they aren’t gonna sleep at all until sunrise and then some more.

Minhyuk makes sure Hyungwon is ravished, spread on the light blue sheets and flustered the way Minhyuk likes him the most.

 

 

The sun is up again when they are lying side by side, spend and still in some kind of high, but tiredness washing over them. Minhyuk orders them breakfast and goes out to the balcony to enjoy the scenery, the nature around the hotel still so calm and calming.

He first hears Hyungwon coming behind him, then feels Hyungwon’s hands around his waist, a head on his back scattering kisses.

They sit across each other, a glass table between them and Hyungwon looks like there’s something. Minhyuk stares at him, nods slowly until Hyungwon has enough caffeine and food in his system to talk.

“I was offered a promotion.” Hyungwon says, sipping his coffee, tired eyes trained on the horizon. “But I declined it. I’m gonna stay at Seoul from now on.”

Minhyuk studies him, his round nose and his big glasses, his messy hair and the deep hollow of his collarbones. How he seems like he’s holding his breath because he’s anxious but at the same time he’s slowly falling asleep.

And Minhyuk is known for being impulsive.

“I’m supposed to be in a meeting in forty minutes.” He says slowly, hoping Hyungwon understands what he’s really trying to say. “But I’ll stay here with you instead. They can wait.”

And maybe, just maybe, if he asks for it he’ll be downgraded to a simple position back in Seoul again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
